Lunacy Fringe
by xRirix
Summary: She rolled over and promptly started throwing up the little stomach contents that she had left. She sighed deeply trying to breathe. She tried to get her eyes to focus and to stop her sweating. She could feel how wet the mattress was and she shuddered. Sh


**A/N:** So here I am again with another fic. My muse is weird so it likes to play off of songs. I fell in love with this song by The Used. They rock hardxcore.

Oh. I don't own: The Used, Scarlett or Giselle, Jack Sparrow, or Lunacy Fringe. I do how ever own a spiky bracelet. So bonus points for me.

* * *

_Wake up_

_My love_

_Never thought you'd make me, break me_

_Now I'm up from below_

_Such a brilliant star you are_

_And will your love keep burning baby_

_Burn a hole right through my eyes_

_All these short times feel like no time_

_I thought you ought to know_

She didn't even have to be awake to know he was gone. She felt him stir in the middle of the night while the stars were still twinkling in the sky and slip out of bed. She felt the soft kiss he had placed on her eyelids promising that he'd be back as soon as he could. She knew that was one of the few truths that he told. He always came to Tortuga when he could. But there was a lot of sea out there and those things took time so she cherished the short time he was there.

_I'm so far gone now I been running on empty_

_I'm so far gone now_

_Do you wanna take me on?_

After he left she realized that she wasn't the only one. She realized by the talk of another lady that Jack had cheated on her, used her, and killed a little bit of her in one swoop leaving her numb inside. For the emotional pain and the physical she turned to drinking for a while. That can only help for so long before other measures must be taken.

_Do, Do you, Do you know?_

_Do you know how long I've waited?_

_To look up from below,_

_Just to find someone like you?_

_And will your love light burn me baby?_

_Burn a hole right through my heart_

_I think I might just trust you, maybe_

_But I'm not sure_

_I'm not sure I wanna know_

He didn't know how long she waited, waited for their first meeting, for him to come back after that. She trusted him and then he was gone. He ripped her beating heart out of its place leaving her to bleed in that bed in solitary. She didn't want to know where he went this time.

_I'm so far gone now I been running on empty_

_I'm so far gone now_

_Do you wanna take me on?_

She tried not to care, but her mind told her otherwise. In the end she always ended up in his arms again. She couldn't handle it. The next thing she knew she was standing on Giselle's doorstep trying not to throw up, trying to see, trying to push past the haze. All she had left now was the clothes on her back and what little she could grab. She didn't know where else to go. 'Help.' It was unspoken except for the look in her eyes. She didn't even know if she could speak even if she tried.

_I'm so far gone now I been running on empty_

_I'm so far gone now_

_Do you wanna take me on? _

She rolled over and promptly started throwing up the little stomach contents that she had left. She sighed deeply trying to breathe. She tried to get her eyes to focus and to stop her sweating. She could feel how wet the mattress was and she shuddered. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't eat, she was too far gone, too addicted to the drug.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_I think you could make me girl_

_Could make me and take my life_

_I know you could break me girl_

_Take all of me_

_All of me, yeah hey_

She gave up; there wasn't anything left to live for. The opium made sure of that. Giselle refused to talk to her when she figured it out. God, she had really messed up this time. He had made her do something stupid to stop the pain, to stop the hole in her heart. At first it was amazing, but then her body wanted more and more to reach that state of heaven. She started to not eat, started to throw up nothing, started to sweat, started to die.

_Wake up _

_My love_

_Never thought you'd make me, break me_

_Now I'm up from below_

_Such a brilliant star you are_

She could scratch and scratch and even then she couldn't be able to stop the itch that crawled underneath her skin. It had gotten worse the past couple of days because she was running low of the last thing she had left and every time she took it she slipped a little closer to death.

_I'm so far gone now I been running on empty_

_I'm so far gone now_

_Do you wanna take me on?_

Blood- that's what pushed her back into reality, the fact that she was puking up blood because she hadn't eaten much in weeks; and when she did she just puked that up, too. She shuddered taking a deep breath. Hopefully she could get out of this, but she had a feeling that she was too far gone to ever come back. Maybe there was a hope for her, for love, for everything, but it was probably too late. No one was there to save her now, she was dying alone.

_I'm so far gone I been running on empty_

_I'm so far gone now_

_Do you wanna take me on?  
_

* * *

_**A/N:**_There you have it. Another fan fiction by none other then Riri. This one is quite a bit longer then the other one. Oh and hugs not drugs because Opium is seriously bad for your health and I don't recommend taking it. Scarlett was being angsty when she took it so don't be like her. 

Scarlett: Shut up. It's your fault.

Is not. –shifteh- Read and Review and I'll give you all..Uh…Uh..Well…-trail off-

Scarlett: I won't kill you.

YEAH. What she said. –poof-


End file.
